<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by v07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883433">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07'>v07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Kenta relax on the living room couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryo laid down on the living room couch and sighed. It’s been a long day. Gyroaxia’s concert has just ended and Ryo and Kenta have been feeling exhausted so they decided to return to the sharehouse instead of celebrating with Reon and Miyuki as usual. Nayuta has already cooped up at his room. Ryo was looking at the ceiling, too tired to think about anything. He looked to the side and saw Kenta opening the fridge, looking for his favourite wine.</p><p>A minute after Ryo spread out on the couch he felt a light weight jumping on his belly. “Meow?” He heard. </p><p>“Ah kitty~” The bassist looked at Nyankotarou and reached out his hand to pet her. Before he could touch her Nyankotarou nuzzled her head to his hand. “Did you miss me?” Ryo said and scratched her chin. Even though the cat was originally Nayuta’s pet everyone took a liking to the friendly feline. The cat did like other band members too especially Ryo. Nyankotarou sat down on top of his chest as he pet her.</p><p>Ryo took a peek at Kenta again. The guitarist was holding a glass in one hand and his favourite wine in the other. He seemed mildly annoyed at something. “Ken-Ken what’s with the long face? Come sit with us!” Ryo said as patted on the free space left on the couch. </p><p>Kenta sat down at the suggested space, opened the wine bottle and sighed. “It’s just that some members of our band create some inconvenience sometimes. We can’t afford to have Gyroaxia’s reputation damaged by their mistakes.” He poured some wine to the glass. He smelled it appreciating the drink’s rich and slightly sweet aroma and took a sip.</p><p>“Yeah some mistakes did happen during the concert but atleast the audience didn’t seem to notice it. When they cheered for an encore I could feel their positive energy. I’m glad that our performance was able to make them happy.” Ryo paused. “As for our band I believe the universe will make it so that our problems will be solved someday.” He tried to cheer him up. Ryo looked to Kenta and smiled. “I’m sure we will be fine when we have Ken-Ken as our leader.”</p><p>“Thank you Ryo. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” With that Nyankotarou stood up and walked over to Kenta. She sat down next to him and nuzzled her head to his arm. Kenta smiled at the sight of this. He put his glass of wine down on the coffee table and pet her.</p><p>“Kitty likes you a lot too.” Ryo hummed.</p><p>“She does” Kenta said as he pet her head. The cat started purring. Suddenly Ryo had a great idea. </p><p>“Ken-Ken! Me too please.” Ryo laid down his head on Kenta’s lap.</p><p>“Huh?” Ryo saw Kenta’s questioning look. “Ah you mean you want me to give your scalp a massage?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Ryo nodded his head and watched on to Kenta his eyes sparkling with anticipation. The red-head smiled and started petting Ryos head. He ran he ran his fingers through his black silky hair and rubbed Ryo’s scalp. It felt very pleasant and relaxing so he closed his eyes. Ryo started to wonder if Kenta has noticed changes in his hair. “I tried using the conditioner you recommended me. Does my hair seem any different?” He asked.</p><p>“It does! It’s much silkier and shinier. Makes you look even more handsome.” Kenta continued running his fingers through Ryo’s head.</p><p>Ryo chuckled at the compliment. “Okay! I’ll continue using it then.”</p><p>“Ah and when we were talking about today’s performance I forgot to mention something.” Ryo felt Kenta’s hands lift up from his hair to his cheeks. What he felt next was a soft peck on his lips. Ryo’s cheeks slightly flushed. He opened his eyes and saw Kenta’s gentle smile and his dark green eyes fixed at his own. “Ryo you did great.”</p><p>Ryo’s heart fluttered. “Ken-Ken did I made you happy?”</p><p>“Very.” Kenta planted another kiss which made Ryo giggle.</p><p>“I’m glad.” He closed his eyes again and relaxed.</p><p>Hm?</p><p>Ryo slowly opened his eyes to and saw a sunny day through the window and noticed the smell of coffee filling the room. Ah he fell asleep here yesterday. He was snug under a fuzzy blanket which Kenta probably placed and Nyankotarou laying on top of his chest. “Good morning kitty” Ryo pet the cat.</p><p>“Ah Ryo you’re awake. Good morning.” Ryo heard Kenta’s voice coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning Ken-Ken.”</p><p>“I was making coffee and made you a latte too which I thought you’d like. It’s on the coffee table.”</p><p>“Thank you~” He hummed. Today is a free day. No classes only band practice in the evening. Ryo will be able to spend the morning however he pleases. Maybe Kenta will want to spend it with him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have read my other ryoken fics: sorry its been a while since the last one,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>